powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dependency
The circumstance in which the user is dependent on the regular usage of drugs, devices, etc. to control/retain their powers, stay cognizant, or even to remain alive. Variation of Affinity and Aversion. Opposite to Self Sufficiency and Self-Sustenance. Also Called *Life Dependency *Power Dependency *Superhuman Dependency Capabilities The user is forced to regularly use something, such as drugs, devices, species, structures, elements, etc. to perform certain tasks in order, remain alive and/or to retain/control their powers. Associations * Blood Empowerment * Consumption Healing * Disease Suppression * Drug Usage * Electric Life * Emotional Consistency * Life-Force Absorption * Life Preservation * Power Instability * Powers Via Object * High-Tech Exoskeleton * Regulation * Soul Absorption * Spiritual Meditation Limitations *Limitation Transcendence *Dependency Inducement *Dependency Manipulation *Dependency Removal Known Users Known Objects *Sustenance (Cybersix) *Lazarus Pit (DC Comics) *Zombrex (Dead Rising) *Candy (Deadman Wonderland) *Unicorn Blood (Harry Potter) *Arc-Reactor (Marvel Comics) *Life Extender Machine (Team Fortress 2) *Lao Mang Lone Soup (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery Cartoons/Comics Roger Smith.jpg|Roger (American Dad!) and his alien species must constantly act mean and cruel to stay alive, as otherwise their "bitchiness" will turn to bile and poison them to death. Ben_10_Series_Michael_Morningstar_Negative_Form.jpg|Michael Morningstar/Darkstar (Ben 10) must constantly absorb energy to recover his looks and temporally quench his hunger. Sassy the Sasquatch (The Big Lez Show).jpg|Sassy the Sasquatch (The Big Lez Show) needs to take a frequant hit of drugs in order to keep his "shit". Mr. Freeze.jpg|Mr. Freeze (DC Comics) must be kept at sub-zero temperatures to survive. Two face.jpg|Two-Face (DC Comics) mostly relies on his coin to make his decisions. Johann_Kraus.jpg|Due to his lack of a physical body, Johann Kraus (Hellboy/BPRD) must wear a special containment suit or his ectoplasmic form will fade out of existence. Iron Man.jpg|Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel Comics) depends on an arc reactor in his chest to prevent shrapnel lodged in his body from entering his heart and killing him. Omega_Red.jpg|Due to metal poisoning from his carbonadium tentacles, Omega Red (Marvel Comics) must regularly drain life energy to sustain his life. 2553688-92071-77225-invisible-woman super.jpg|Sue Storm/The Invisible Woman (Marvel Comics) needs to wear a special suit in order to become completely invisible because her invisibility powers have no effect on normal clothes. 250px-Human Torch.png|Johnny Storm/The Human Torch (Marvel Comics) needs to wear a special suit that is immune to fire because normal clothes will be burnt when he self-combusts. Thomas Cassidy (Earth-616).jpg|In order to use his Bio-Organic Thermokinetic Blasts, Black Tom Cassidy (Marvel Comics) requires a wooden object to focus them through, such as his shillelagh. Hiccup-Toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-9626230-2000-850.jpg|Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) needs Hiccup to stabilize his new modified tail to fly. File:Werecats_(Zombie_Island).png|The Werecats (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) need to drain life-force from victims every harvest moon. Chase Young.jpg|Despite being immortal, Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) needs to drink the Lao Mang Lone Soup everyday to retain his human form and to stay young forever. Anime/Manga Saya Otonashi.jpg|Saya Otonashi (Blood+) requires regular blood transfusions to maintain her vitality. Dr.GeroNV.png|If Android 10/Dr. Gero (Dragon Ball Z) and Android 19 are away from Dr. Gero's Lab, they need to absorb energy... Android19's Absorption palm.gif|...or else they'll drain their power reserves and begin to malfunction. Utsuro's Immortality.gif|Utsuro (Gintama) relies on the Altana of Earth for his Immortality, and prolonged separation would cause his accumulated supply to run dry. File:Kouka.png|Kouka (Gintama) relied on the Altana of Kouan for her Immortality, and prolonged separation caused her accumulated supply to run dry, which led to her death. Zerochan.Kikyo.(Inuyasha).42922.jpg|Kikyo (InuYasha) must regularly absorb dead souls to sustain her undead body. Sora and Shiro Dependency.jpg|Sora and Shiro (No Game No Life) both suffer from separation anxiety disorder, making them mutually reliant on one another to function and incapable of fighting enimies without being close together. Shiro without Sora.png|Shiro without Sora... Sora without Shiro.png|...and Sora without Shiro. pupa_anime-003.jpg|Yume Hasegawa (Pupa) must eat her brother's flesh to prevent from becoming a monster herself. Volume 3.jpg|Mizore Shirayuki (Rosario + Vampire) must regularly keep a special lollipop in her mouth to maintain her body temperature outside of cold environments. Rea_Sanka.jpg|As a unique zombie, Rea Sanka (Sankarea) must consume hydrangea leaves to remain lucid and to keep her body from decaying. WholeKojou.png|Kojō Akatsuki (Strike the Blood) must take some of his own blood to stop his vampiric urges from taking over when he gets aroused, either through smells or other things. Kuma2.png|Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) needs to wear gloves to keep his Nikyu Nikyu no Mi's powers from affecting people or objects of his unintentional targets. Literature Elric of Melnibone.jpg|Elric of Melniboné (Elric Saga) was born physically weak and frail due to his albinism and must regularly take special herbs to maintain his strength and health. Video Games File:Mantra_Reactor.png|Demigods (Asura's Wrath) depend on their Mantra reactors to fight. Frank West.jpg|Frank West (Dead Rising) requires the Zombrex drug to prevent himself from becoming a zombie. Defiance-Fankit-Character-Raziel.jpg|Raziel (Legacy of Kain) must regularly consume souls to maintain his physical body or risk being shunted back to the Spectral Realm. Quarians.jpg|Quarians (Mass Effect) are dependent on specialized environmental suits because of their near-nonexistent immune systems. RaidenRising.jpg|As his new cyborg body lacks self-repair units of its own, Raiden (Metal Gear) must periodically steal fuel cells and batteries from other robots and cyborgs to recharge and heal. File:Beauty_Beast_Unit_(MetalGear).jpg|Due in part to their severe psychological trauma, the members of the Beauty and the Beast Unit (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) can only survive outside of their suits for a few minutes. Python MGS.jpg|After losing his body's ability to regulate temperature, Python (Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops) must wear a special cooling suit filled with liquid nitrogen or risk being literally burned alive from the inside out. File:Samus_Arm_Cannon.jpg|Samus Aran (Metroid) depends on her Power Suit to fight aliens. Talion Shadow of Mordor.jpg|Without Celebrimbor possessing his body or a Ring of Power to sustain him, Talion (Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor) will become mortal again and slowly die from the wounds he received on the night of his death. ShangTsung.jpg|Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) absorbs souls to stay young. Kabal MK.png|After being severely burned by Kintaro, Kabal (Mortal Kombat) must now wear a breathing mask and mobile life support to remain alive. Drahmin.png|Drahmin (Mortal Kombat) needs to wear the Face of Kun-Lo to prevent himself from losing his mind to an oni's mindless rage. Albert_Wesker.jpg|Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) needs to regularly inject himself with a specialized serum to keep the virus inside his body in check. Arpeggio1.png|Due to his small body making him incapable of flying, Arpeggio (Sly Cooper) built a mechanical birdcage on wheels to help him travel. Jehuty.jpg|After suffering irreparable damage to his heart and lungs, Dingo Egret (Zone of the Enders) is forced to remain inside the Orbital Frame Jehuty to preserve his life. Live Television/Movies File:Reapers (Blade II).jpg|If Reapers (Blade II) don't feed on blood almost constantly, they will starve to death. Angel1.jpg|Like all vampires, Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) must regularly ingest mammalian blood to maintain his vitality. Glory Feeding.JPG|Glory (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) needs to periodically drain the sanity of others to maintain her own, but to also to keep Ben from gaining control. Max Guevara.jpg|Due to a design flaw that renders her brain unable to produce enough serotonin, Max Guevara (Dark Angel) must ingest tryptophan or drink milk in order to avoid losing her powers and/or suffering violent seizures. Darien Fawkes.jpg|Darien Fawkes (The Invisible Man) needs regular injections of a special counteragent or risk being driven insane by the Quicksilver in his system. Hellboy2poster5.jpg|Unlike his comic book counterpart, the Abe Sapien of the Hellboy movies must wear a special breathing apparatus when outside of water for prolonged periods. Mason Eckhart.jpg|After losing his immune system, Mason Eckhart (Mutant X) must wear synthetic skin, a white wig, and gloves to avoid infection. Joshua.png|Joshua (No Ordinary Family) requires special injections not only to retain his powers, but to stay alive. Dr. Dayton King.jpg|Like Joshua, Dr. Dayton King (No Ordinary Family) needs the serum to keep himself alive as well as to resist the cancer he had 18 years ago. 113774-darth_vader.jpg|After being severely burned on Mustafar, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (Star Wars) was placed into a mobile life support unit to sustain his life. Category:Common Powers Category:Power Sustainment Category:Galleries